


Might Be In Heaven

by frankensteinxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Female Character - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, but not too rough, f/m - Freeform, im so sorry, just pure smut, shameless self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankensteinxo/pseuds/frankensteinxo
Summary: "I stared at him undressing while I was splayed out on the bed, my fingers playing with the lace over my hips, bitting my lower lip. His toned chest and the way his boxers wrapped tightly around his upper thighs made the longing in my gut become stronger, warmer... "Or, Harry Styles gets it on in a hotel room.





	Might Be In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional. Please do not repost this anywhere. Also do not send this to Harry Styles or anyone affiliated with him in any way, shape, or form.
> 
> This was written in one day and is literally just 2.9k words of pure, self-indulgent smut. I am so very sorry.

I stared at him undressing while I was splayed out on the bed, my fingers playing with the lace over my hips, bitting my lower lip. His toned chest and the way his boxers wrapped tightly around his upper thighs made the longing in my gut become stronger, warmer.

His eyes hungrily raked over my body. I could feel his gaze lingering on my breasts, then moving down slowly, stopping again at the material just above my thighs. Teasingly, I moved my bent knee slightly, showing him just a bit more of my laced panties, before closing my legs again. He smirked, moving closer to the end of the bed, his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his boxers. I knew he could sense how much I wanted him; I couldn’t hold back any longer.

I raised myself up and crawled down the bed, his smile growing wider as I came closer. I knelt back on my haunches, crossing my ankles behind me. My hands raised up to touch his shoulders, his chest, his abs, slowly feeling the ridges and grooves on his toned body. I reached even lower, looking up into his murky green eyes, silently asking for permission.

His response was to cup my face and press his smooth cherry lips onto mine. I whimpered softly, moving my hand down to cup him through his boxers. He felt huge in my hand, warm and thick. I began to gently move my hand up and down his length, causing Harry to moan and wrap his arms around my waist. I pulled back from his embrace, breaking our kiss. He stared at me questioningly, his eyes filled with worry. I smiled, hooking my fingers into the waistband of his boxers, lowering myself to become level with his hips.

Harry looked down at me and bit his lip, softly tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. When I was finally in front of his cock, I slowly pulled down his briefs, my heart thumping in my chest with anticipation. His cock sprang free, accidentally bumping into my chin. We both giggled, looking to each other in amusement.

I looked back down at his cock, the smile on my face slowly fading into firm concentration. I took hold of it cautiously, gripping the base of his cock with both hands and staring up at him for approval. His face was clouded with arousal as he nodded, lower lip caught between his teeth. Satisfied with his response I looked back to his cock and its length finally hit me, _'was I going to be able to fit the whole thing in my mouth?'_ I wondered. I leaned forward and stuck out my tongue, slowly licking the tip and silently pleased when I realized it tasted sweet and salty.

Above me I heard Harry softly exhale, as if he was trying to keep himself calm and collected. This encouraged me and I began to lick his entire length, getting it slick and wet. When I looked up at him while I was licking, his eyes were staring at me with wonder and so much lust, I smirked and began closing my lips around its sides, softly sucking at random parts. He seemed to enjoy it since his hand came up to clench in my hair.

Slowly, I put my mouth around the tip, humming at the foreign feeling of something warm and heavy on my tongue. I swirled my tongue around it and went down a bit, closing my eyes at the sensation. I could feel it between my legs, the throbbing getting stronger, warmer, wetter. Just imagining his giant cock inside of me had me moaning as I bobbed my head, sucking what was inside of my mouth, using my tongue to rub the underside of his cock.

Harry groaned and threw his head back, his hips slightly pushing forward into my mouth. I pulled off with a pop but continued to jerk him off, the sound of slick skin sliding against each other filling the otherwise quiet room. I kept staring at his cock, big and red as I moved my hand over it again and again. I sucked at the tip again, curious and eager to taste his precum. Harry whined above me, his hand moving to my cheek, gently prodding me off of him in warning. I looked up at him curiously, a line of spit connecting from his cock to my lips.

“Gonna cum if you don’t stop.” He whispered, panting slightly. I nodded, letting go of his cock and watching it bob over to curve against his hip. I gave it a quick peck, scooting back towards the front of the bed and hugging my knees to my chest patiently.

Harry chuckled, running his fingers through the front of his hair and pushing it away from his clammy forehead, his biceps bulging, letting out a breath of air he seemed to have been holding in. I smiled up at him from behind my knees as he got onto the bed and started crawling towards me, the dimple on his cheek prominent and adorable.

His face was now inches from mine and he stopped in front of me, resting his hands on either sides of my thighs. I bit my lip, my eyes going from his eyes down to his lips. He brought his face closer until our lips touched, his tongue darting out to swipe across my bottom lip.

I moaned into his mouth, feeling on fire and eager for more. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and ran my hands across the skin I could reach, feeling his back muscles shift and clench before pulling him down more by his neck.

He shifted closer, nudging my legs apart to move in between them. I spread them for him easily, nipping at his bottom lip and shifting to lay underneath him more snuggly. He reached around me and unhooked my bra and I eagerly lifted myself up, pulling the straps out of my arms and flinging it somewhere blindly to the side, too turned on to care where it landed.

One of his larger hands grazed my thigh and smoothed it up my stomach, moving it higher to cup and squeeze my breast. I moved my head sideways to press my face against a pillow, letting out a high, breathy moan and clenching my eyes shut in arousal. As he kissed down my neck my eyes rolled to the back of my head and my mouth opened slightly with a gasp.

I was feeling overwhelmed with desire, his hands on my breasts were massaging and moving them in circular motions, slowly and softly running his thumbs over my nipples as he sucked a bruise onto my neck. I was moaning his name quietly, clenching one hand in his hair and the other on the pillow near my head. His mouth moved down my body then to my breasts, placing his mouth on one and sucking my nipple into his warm mouth, swirling his tongue around it. I let out a high whine, involuntarily pushing my hips up and arching my back. He continued sucking and kissing all over my breast, probably leaving bite marks underneath it, massaging the other one at the same time.

I wrapped one of my legs around his back, pushing him down further into my hips. Desperate for any kind of contact, I could feel his hard abs press onto me over the fabric of my underwear and I whined his name, starting to feel my wetness grow. He looked up at me and brought us face to face again and I could see a smirk on his lips.

“Tell me what you want, baby.” He rasped as he pressed a firm kiss on my lips, moving his hips and rubbing his giant and hard cock against my pussy over the thin, wet material of my underwear.

I gasped into his mouth, moving my hips with his, thrusting up for more contact. “Want you,” I whispered impatiently. “Want your cock inside me. Please. I’m so wet, Harry, please.”

I was practically begging at this point, too turned on and psyched up to care. All Harry did was nod though, I guess he was just as eager as I was and he let out a guttural moan, leaning back to slide off my panties.

I bent my knees and lifted my legs to help him as he took them off, sliding them over my legs and off my feet. He threw them to the side and took both of my ankles in each of his hands, slowly spreading my legs apart. My heart was rabbiting in my chest in anticipation as he kissed from the inside of my knee up to my thigh, getting closer and closer to my throbbing pussy. I pressed the back of my head into the pillow, knowing that if I watched him it would be too much for me to handle.

He pressed his lips closer and closer, stopping right at the end of my thigh to bite and suck at the soft skin. I moaned and reached down, softly scratching his head with my fingers encouragingly as he worked on leaving a mark on my upper thigh.

I felt like I was about to cry when he finally licked at my entrance, his tongue swiping up between my lips. I whined high in my throat, my hips canting up involuntarily. He grabbed at my hips by wrapping his arms around my thighs, holding me down as best he could. I felt his tongue go deeper into my pussy, moving around my entrance. One of his hands moved from the top of my hip and reached down to finger at my clit and I gasped loudly, not being able to hold in any of the noises he was eliciting from me. My legs closed in on each other involuntarily, causing my thighs to bracket his head and keep him from moving away. He moaned against my pussy and the vibrations almost felt like they traveled up into my belly.

My hand was now clenching and unclenching in his hair, my other one on the bed sheets, my bottom lip tightly caught between my teeth. I felt his tongue start to penetrate me stronger, more forcefully, going in and out of my tight heat, swiping up inside of me at different angles. My hips were thrusting on their own accord and I could not stop them, especially when his mouth moved up to lick and suck on my clit. I let out a shout and felt tears start to form in my eyes, my head pushing back against the pillow harder. I knew if he did not stop soon that I would cum.

Finally he kissed up to my stomach and I was panting for air, amazed at the fact that I hadn’t came from just his tongue and pink plump lips.

He pressed several kisses to my open mouth and chuckled, letting a puff of air out from his nose. “Good?” He asked.

I nodded, staring into his eyes, feeling like I was either about to combust from arousal or die of frustration.

I grabbed him by the neck and crashed our lips together. “Fuck me. Now. Please.” I whispered against his lips, biting at his lower lip.

“Yeah, okay,” he breathed and nodded his head, eagerly shuffling to the side of the bed, reaching into the nightside for what I presumed was a condom. We didn’t need lube, we both knew I was already wet enough.

He settled himself between my open legs again and slowly rolled the condom on, hissing at the friction. Looking at his giant hard cock I felt the same punch of arousal hit my lower belly again and I could feel myself growing more and more impatient.

Finally, _finally_ , he was leaning over me with one of his forearms beside my head, the other holding the base of his cock and positioning it at my entrance.

He looked up into my eyes first for confirmation. “Ready?” He asked, his voice utterly wrecked.

I nodded quickly, my eyes searching his for further approval. He kissed me again, his tongue working it’s way into my mouth as his cock finally pressed against my entrance. I felt his hardness just barely move to press against my lips, brushing at my entrance, and moaned into his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He brought one of his hands up to cup my breast, the other one holding himself steady beside my head, clenching the bedsheets to keep from moving to quickly. I moved my hips against his, silently urging him on. As he slowly pressed inside, my eyes rolled into the back of my head, Harry taking over all of my senses. When he was finally all the way in I clenched slightly, getting used to the feeling of something so large inside of me. He moaned at that and accidentally moved inside of me, causing me to gasp. I tried moving my hips up and down encouragingly and he moved back as well, sliding out of me but not all the way.

Just as his tip was about to slip out, he thrusted forwards again and all I saw was white heat behind my eyelids. I was whining and moaning ‘oh god’ as he slowly moved in and out of me at a torturously slow pace. I felt my pussy start to throb even more; he seemed to be holding himself back.

“Faster, Harry, oh god, faster, please,” I wasn’t even thinking at this point, the only thought in my head was that I wanted him to pound into me. Thankfully I was making sense and he finally started moving in and out of me in earnest. He pressed his face into my neck and groaned, biting at the bruise that was already forming there.

“Oh fuck yes, yes yes yes,” I chanted, feeling his giant cock repeatedly fuck into my wet and throbbing, warm pussy. “Harry, harry, oh god, oh god yes.” I felt him smile against my neck as he groaned and thrust into me, fondling my breast and thumbing at my nipple.

“You’re so fucking tight, baby. Feel so good.” He rasped against my neck. I nodded eagerly and clenched around him, feeling my juices leaking down from where he was fucking me over and over again.

“Feel so good too, oh my god,” I moaned. “Harder, harder, harder.”

He nodded and moved his hand back to his cock, letting it slip out of me and I whined high in my throat, already missing the fullness of his cock. He shushed me soothingly and moved his cock up and down my pussy lips, rubbing it against my clit before positioning himself at my entrance again and with one fluid movement, he slammed into me unmercifully. I yelped loudly and my arms reached up to grab at the bed frame, my body completely letting go any semblance of control that I had left, if any.

He slightly leaned back and grabbed at my hips, beginning to ram into me over and over again with his hard and throbbing cock. I was moaning loudly, my tits bouncing up and down as he fucked into me repeatedly. His cock moving against my pussy walls felt otherworldly and it was like I was on another plane of existence, I had never felt such pleasure before.

He was moving fast and hard, going in and out of me as the sound of slick skin slapping against slick skin filled the room. It was obscene. I pressed my face to the side against my arm, panting out hot puffs of air and whining out little ‘uh, uh, uh’s’ with every thrust of his hips.

Harry slightly lifted my hips up off the mattress and moved me until I was basically on his lap, the angle allowing him to start fucking me even deeper than before. I opened my mouth on a silent yell and arched my back, my chest lifting up towards the ceiling as I felt his cock moving inside of me deeper, hitting the right spots over and over again. “Oh my god,” I moaned, not being able to further articulate any other sentiment. Harry grunted and I could tell he was getting close to his climax by the way his movements were becoming more jagged and irregular. The thought alone of making Harry come was what sent me over the edge, my orgasm hitting me almost painfully every time his cock rammed inside of me. It was like waves of pleasure rolling over my body from different angles and making all of my senses shut off and seize up, becoming oversensitive and vulnerable. My pussy clenched around his moving cock repeatedly by the force of my orgasm, causing him to follow closely behind, taking just a few more painfully slow thrusts as he came inside me.

When I finally came to, Harry had already cleaned us both off and properly disposed of the condom and was shuffling back into bed. He laid on his side, scooting himself closer next to me and giggled at my panting frame, using his hand to sweep my hair away from my forehead.

“You okay?” He asked, sounding smug and entirely too pleased with himself. I huffed out a breath and turned my head to look at him, reaching over with my hand to trace the planes of his face.

“Don’t know,” I whispered, “might still be in heaven.”

We both smiled and giggled, shuffling closer and wrapping our arms around each other.

We could both just shower come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes please let me know since this was kinda rushed.  
> You can also find me on tumblr! Or can you.....  
> Kudos/Comments are always very much appreciated!!  
> x


End file.
